Yoshi's Birthday Party of Madness
by Loyal Echo and Aibou
Summary: It's Yoshi's birthday, and the smashers are throwing him a huge party. Join them as they eat cake, engage in water fights, and cartwheel off of cliffs.


Disclaimer: We don't own Super Smash Brothers Melee, its characters, or any prop, room, or item used in this story, except for three hundred sixty-ninth candle found on Yoshi's Birthday cake.

It was Yoshi's birthday and all the smashers were wearing triangular party hats. The tips of each hat had sparklers on them, except Peach's which had a turnip on top instead, and Link who just wore his own regular green hat. He had refused the party hat in fear that it would ruin his perfect corn-colored hair.

In the corner of the room stood an extremely large birthday cake; big enough to feed all twenty-five smashers. The cake held five hundred burning candles, which made it seem like Yoshi was much older than he actually was. The reason for this was that the pyromaniac, Roy, had been having far too much fun with the matches.

Kirby, unable to wait any longer for the cake, used his super suction abilities and swallowed the whole cake in one huge flaming bite. He let out an enormous burp, shooting fire out of his mouth and across the room. The flames landed onto the carpet, setting the room ablaze.

Nana and Popo tried to be helpful by using there amazing freezing powers to put out the flaming carpet, but their attempt only led to the freezing of the entire room. Unfortunately for the smashers, the room was so warm from the fire that the ice quickly melted, turning the party room into a giant swimming pool.

Peach pressed the emergency squirt gun button, and the smashers armed themselves, preparing for the squirt gun fight to end all squirt gun fights. Water was squirted, tears were shed, and many casualties occurred, but the smashers kept up there fighting spirits and the battle raged on.

Somewhere in the mist of the chaos, Pikachu pulled out a surfboard and a large fan. Using the fan to create giant waves, Pikachu surfed around the battle, showing off with his ultra cool surfing stunts. The others, too involved in their emergency squirt gun fight, ignored the electric rat and continued fighting in a battle that could very possibly lead to death.

Ganondorf, being the unlucky guy he is, chose this moment to show up. He had gotten the times mixed up and had arrived an hour late. He opened the door and entered the flooded room. Amazingly, no water leaked out of the open door.

Before he could get a chance to shut the door, Ness squirted him, sending him flying back through the door and down a long flight of stairs. That's one powerful squirt gun. The door, also feeling the effects of the blast, slammed shut behind Ganondorf, making it impossible for any water to leak out (not that it was anyway).

Marth got this random idea to dive down to the bottom of the room. There he saw a large rubber plug with a sparkling silver chain attached to it. "Ooo, shiny!" he thought, and pulled the plug, draining the room of all it's water. The smashers were left confused, soaked, and dazed as they hit the hard carpeted floor.

Then, out of the blue, Luigi starts doing cartwheels. Everyone was mesmerized by his amazing talents, and started clapping. Yoshi, not wanting to be ignored and hoping to attract attention (it was _his_ party after all), turned himself into an egg. This brought the people out of their completely amazed state, for Yoshi did this all the time.

Meanwhile, Luigi cartwheeled out a random window and continued doing his circular motions until he came to the edge of a cliff. The smashers heard a loud cry of "Mama-mia!" as Luigi fell off the cliff.

Finally, everyone agreed that it was time for Yoshi, the birthday boy, to open his presents, which had been saved by a table during the flood and squirt gun fight of doom. They all formed a little circle around Yoshi as he started opening his gifts. The first one he received was from Link. It was a big bright pink butterfly clip for Yoshi's hair. Yoshi and the others all gave Link strange looks, for Yoshi had no hair. Link, being the fussy blonde pretty-boy that he was, was too busy fixing his miraculously-dry hair to notice the stares of the others.

Yoshi opened the other gifts to receive a magical mushroom form Mario, a power hungry turnip (which mentioned something about world domination) from Peach, and large inner tube from everyone for the next pool party.

After present time was all done, Roy started juggling Pichu, a bo-bomb, Jigglypuff, and a sword. The smashers stopped and stared at the random pyromaniac as he juggled, entranced by his special gifts.

For no reason that anyone could find, Sheik called out, "I'm amazing," and pulled out a deck of playing cards. She began doing card tricks.

Falco, deciding to be a spoilsport, yelled "You're not amazing," out at Sheik. This distracted the female sheik-ah, causing her to screw up her trick, and faint at Falco's mean comment.

Finally, Captain Falcon led the group in a loud, off key, round of "Happy Birthday." The singing abilities the smashers possessed was so terrible, that every window in a ten mile radius busted.

Now, the party was over and it was time for the smashers to be off to bed. Yoshi's birthday had been fun, but now they had to return to their normal insane lives.

Life in the Smash Mansion was never dull.


End file.
